I Can Not Love, Yet I Feel So Cold
by AFemaleWarrior
Summary: Bellatrix is being tortured by Voldemort but he finds out her love for him? What will he say? Will he love her back? First attempt of Bellamort and please Read and Review and Rated T because I'm Paranoid xxx
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was Role Playing on my Bellatrix Role Play Account, and I ws scrolling, as you do, through my mentions (I rp on twitter) and I was reading a rp I did a few days ago, and saw, something that a Voldemort said to Bellatrix which was after Bellatrix admitted that she loved him (I know it's OOC but my version of her does) and he responded that he admires her greatly, and then it spurred into Bellamort, and I just thought about what would happen if he apologised for not loving her, and if she got upset over also was also listening to So Cold by Ben Cocks, when this plot bunny came into my head, I also apologise in advance for any spelling mistakes or typos are because i'm typing this on my IPad. please Read and Review and Tell Me what you think. And if I should keep this as a one-shot, or make this a multi-chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned, they belong to both the epic amazing mess of JK Rowling and Warner Bros. I do not own the song So Cold by Ben Cocks and it belongs to him and his record label (even though I did not use the lyrics from it.)**

**Wow that was a long Authors note, anyway on with the show!**

"Master I know that you are unable to love, but you must have feelings of love towards me or another, I know that you must have similar emotions rather than love" sobbed Bellatrix who was lying on the floor after being tortured for letting Harry Potter and his friends escape with Dobby the house elf. The floor was cold, and there was a broken window where glass was shattered on the floor, not too far away from where she was on the floor. Lucius and Narcissa were both bowing in the corner of the room trying to confront Draco. What Bellatrix did not understand was how they would try to protect their son like that, because in her opinion, serving the Dark Lord, was the greatest honnour anyone could give to anyone.

Before Bellatrix could get back up to aplogise she was under the cruciatas curse once again. Narcissa was currently holding Draco in the other direction, so he did not have to see his aunt being tortured. Lucius was already very bloody from when he was tortured, and very qucickly after Voldemort started to torture Bellatrix once again. He ordered Lucius to take both Narcissa and Draco out of the room.

"Master, please," "Master, i'm sorry" said Bellatrix, with the tears streaming down her face. "Bellatrix, you know that I am unable to love, but although I am unable to love, I do admire you greatly." said Voldemort, bending down to Bellatrix's level and helping her stand up. "But Master, i'm sure you are able to love, but you probably don't know what it feels like." replied Bellatrix, as she slowly started to wipe the tears away. "What do you mean Bella? I do know what love feels like, but I just can't explain it. Can you explain to me what love is, to you?" Asked Voldemort. "Well.." Bellatrix started "Love is not something you can learn from a school book, Love is something that occurs naturally. When you are in love with someone, you will do everything for that one person, including kill and torture for them. If they ask you to do something for them, you would do it without any questions asked-" Before Bellatrix was able to finish her sentence Voldemort inturrupted and said "Bellatrix, I think you are mistaking love for loyalty". "No! I know what I am talking about Master! I have loved you my whole life! since the moment I first saw you! I know what love feels like!" Sobbed Bellatrix who was now unable to carry on talking due to all of the tears that where running down her face. "Bella. I don't know what to say" "You don't have to say anything Master, I know that you are unable to love me, yet I know that I will never stop loving you, and serving you. Always and forever, until the day I die."

Voldemort did not know what to say. His most loyal, most faithful servent had just admitted her love for him. He was feeling an emotion which he had never experianced before, he thought it was love, but was not sure. "Bellatrix I can not love, yet I feel so cold". Bellatrix paused. She did not know how to respond to what her Lord had just said. She could not believe what he had just said to her.

"My Lord" Said Bellatrix before pushing her hair out of the way of her face, "My Love. I can love you and warm the coldness that you are feeling. My love can be the thing that can help heal and fill your emptiness. My Love can help you win this war." Added Bellatrix as she started to walk over to him, and she looked up into his cold, blood red eyes. "Bellatrix, I do not understand what you mean. Love helping me win this war? But how? How is this possible?" Asked Voldemort, whose eyes had looked into Bellatrix's "Love, My Lord, is what has saved the Potter boy for all of these years. Love My Lord. Is what's making him grow stronger." Answered Bellatrix. "Love, but how? How is it possible that love has been saving him for all of these years?" "Love, My Lord, is a powerful thing. Not even the most powerful of wizards can understand the magic of love My Lord" "But Bella, who has love saved? Would you carlotto give me an example?" Asked Voldemort. "Me My Lord. Love has saved me." "Bella, but how? How did love save you?" "Love saved me when I was stuck in Azkaban. It was love combined with my faith that helped me survive."

Voldemort did not know what to say. He thought about it for a moment. But then decided to do the unspeakable. He leaned down, and slowly but tenderly kissed her. He did not understand what had driven him to kiss her, was it love? He did not now. Bellatrix returned his kiss with passion. Putting all of her love into this one kiss. When Voldemort eventually pulled back he said the words "My Bella, my beauty, my beautiful Bella. When we we win this war, I shall make you my queen, my Dark Lady." "Yes of course, My Love, My Lord, My Master." And not soon after Bellatrix responded, Voldemort decided to kiss her once again.

**Please Read and Review and Tell Me What You Think! X**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: FINALLY AN UPDATE! I just got back from my holiday, and decided it was time to add another chapter to this fic, I hope that the characters are not OOC or too OOC if that even makes sense, once again I apologise for any spelling mistakes, as I have wrote this on my iPad and am uploading it from my iPad as well, so... *does Helena voice* Yahh... (Sorry I tend to do that, Gosh I'm weird, but like Helena says Be yourself, Nobody else can! Okay I've gone crazy...) I also wrote this whip listening to Evanescence on repeat mainly Tourniquet, and Amy Lee's voice is just omg I don't know how to explain it but omfg amazing! Also a big thank you to Gamma Orionis for helping me with my writers block on twitter, and thank you to all of you guys that reviewed the last chapter, I really appreciate it :) and please Read and Review this chapter! i love hearing your opinion x. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS MENTIONED THEY BELONG TO THE EPIC AMAZINGNESS WHICH IS JK ROWLING AND WARNER BROTHERS. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PLACES MENTIONED MAINLY GARROWAY FORREST PARK, WHICH IS A REAL PLACE IN SCOTLAND, AND I DO NOT OWN IT SO WHOEVER DOES, IT BELONGS TO YOU, A D LASTLY THE SONG TOURNIQUET BY EVANESCENCE, EVEN THOUG. I DID NOT USE ANY OF THE LYRICS FROM IT. Gosh that was a long Authors note! Anyway, on with the show! :) **

Once they parted they both just lied on the floor. In her mind she had always dreamed of this day, but she was not sure if she had ever wanted it to happen in this way. Bellatrix quietly started to push her bloodied hair out of her face. "Bella, please let me heal you" said Voldemort before quickly and quietly healing her. Not soon afterwards Lucius returned and entered the room alone, but Voldemort dismissed him, and told him to deal with his wife and son. "My Lord, please don't take this in the wrong way, but what shall become of my husband?" Asked Bellatrix.

Voldemort tensed up at the moment that Bellatrix mentioned her idiot of a husband, in his opinion. "I have been meaning to think of a reason to kill him for a while now, he has not been as good of a servant as you and the others have. I was waiting to kill him because I did not want it to effect you badly, saying as you are my most faithful, and best lieutenant." "But Master, his death would never effect me, I've never loved him, I only married him because it was what was expected of me, but I've never really done what was expected of me as a woman in pure blood society have I?" Voldemort thought about Bellatrix's statement, but he then quickly came to a realisation that it was true. "But Bella, if you always did what was expected of you, you would have never became the woman whom you are. The woman whom I L-admire so much."

Bellatrix blushed, she had never heard her Lord say so many nice things about her, and to her. "Thank you, My Lord." Responded Bellatrix. Voldemort took her hand, "I want to show you something Bella, and I think you will find it very interesting." Said Voldemort standing up, so that he was not laying in a pile of Bellatrix's blood from when he tortured her. "alright, lead the way" responded Bellatrix as she took his hand so he could lead her to whatever he wanted to show her.

As they were both walking through the dark, yet quiet halls of the Malfoy manor in silence, they both took the time to think, Voldemort was thinking about what he was going to say to Bellatrix once he had shown her, what he wanted to show her. Once they were on the top floor of the Manor, Bellatrix was confused at what Voldemort was going to show her, but then he suddenly slid his arm around her waist and then apparated them to an unknown field far away from the manor. "Master where are we?" Asked Bellatrix, as she took in all of her surroundings. "Garroway Forest Park, Scotland" Answered Voldemort as he watched Bellatrix take in all of her surroundings. "It's beautiful here, and the stars are so clear;" said Bellatrix as she looked up at the clear sky. "I thought you would like it here, the first time I came here all I could think about was you, I was constantly denying it, but I don't think I can deny my admiration for you." Voldemort then took her hand once more, and took her over to a bench close by, and they both sat down.

Bellatrix was confused, this behaviour was not normal for The Dark Lord, she didn't know what to say, or even think, she loved him, but was his feelings changing towards her? was he feeling love for the first time in his life?

"My Lord, I'm confused, I don't understand about what you are trying to say." Voldemort had suddenly realised what the strange feeling he had started to feel was, was it love? Love for the woman who had loved him her whole life, but he he had never loved her back? "I-" he was about to say love, but he did not know if it was love, "I don't know, I don't know Bella, I, I'm sorry." Bellatrix gave him one small smile, as if to silently say, its alright, don't worry, but not soon after Voldemort opened his arms to her, and she lay in his arms looking up at the stars, with the man she had always loved, until sleep eventually took over her..

**I think that this was probably the longest chapter I have ever written, anyway, please read and review xxx- TheDarkMistressBellatrix**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: IM BACK! sorry for the long wait for this chapter, I had really bad writers block! and then one of my best friends came over and stayed over for 4 days! so i've been really busy! also a special thanks to the people that follow me on my twitter or reading this fic, because they have also been really helpful, also if you guys ever wish to contact me on twitter, I shall put my accounts on my profile. while writing this chapter, I have listened to many different types of music, mainly Evanescence, as some of their songs remind me of Bellatrix for some unknown reason, (I would recommend listening to their album "Fallen" as that Is what album I think I had on shuffle while writing this chapter.) I've also realised that the last chapter was not long at all, the word count was just messing with my mind! (sorry guys!) I was being an idiot! (normal for me!) *face-palms* ANNNDDD I HAVE ALSO FOUND WRITING THIS CHAPTER MOREF UN BECAUSE MY WIRELESS IPAD KEYBOARD HAS ARRIVED SO I AM NOW ABLE TO TYPR A LOT QUICKER WITH (HOPEFULLY) LESS TYPOS. and Also have have written this chapter in advance so I apologise for all spelling mistakes and typos, and punctuation mistakes, if there is you may blame both myself and my ipad! Please Read and Review this chapter! your opinion means the world to me and it also helps a lot! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR PLACES MENTIONED, I DO NOT OWN THE ALBUM FALLEN BY EVANESCENCE EVEN THOUGH I DID NOT USE ANY OF THE LYRICS FROM IT... (I THINK, DONT JUDGE ME I HAVE A BAD MEMORY!) **

**GOSH THAT WAS A LONG AUTHORS NOTE! I SEEM TO HAVE A THING WITH LONG AUTHORS NOTES! IM SORRY FOR RAMBLING ON LIKE THIS! ANYWAY... ON WITH THE SHOW! XXXX**

The next morning Bellatrix woke up, in the arms of her Lord who was still sleeping, and she decided to just lie in his arms, and look around her surroundings now that it was in daylight, and she noticed how beautiful all of her surroundings were, just as she started to take an interest in her surroundings, Voldemort woke up, and pulled Bella closer.

"Good morning Master" "Good morning Bellatrix, do you like it here?" Asked Voldemort. "Yes Master, I love it here, it's so beautiful, both during the day and at night and it reminds me of the beauty of my life, before Azkaban, although I know that I do not look the same as I did before Azkaban, I am willing to go there again and again, as long as it means that I am there for serving you, I am prepared to die for our cause. And if you ever fall again, i'll give up everything just to find you, just like the first time!"

" Bella, you are my most faithful servant, and I do believe you, this is why I am able to confide in you like this, I wouldn't be able to with any other. And there is a reason why people including myself call you my most faithful servant and my best lieutenant." Bellatrix started to feel the tears appear and she could feel one or two begin to fall down her face. "My Lord, it is an honour to hear you say these things about me" Voldemort smiled, he knew that she would do anything for him, and that she was prepared to die for him and his cause.

"Bella there is no need for you to cry, you are my most faithful, and you always shall be." "Master I am not crying tears of sorrow, I'm crying tears of joy, I- it's an honour to hear you complement me in this way." "I only say these things Bella, because they're true." "But, My Lord, this is very unlike you, are you feeling alright?"

"Yes Bella, I am fine, nothing is wrong, you don't have anything to worry about, but I think it's time we return to the Malfoy Manor, I'm sure Narcissa is probably wondering where you are." "Yes, knowing Narcissa she most likely is" Replied Bellatrix. "Let's go then," Voldemort then wrapped his arm around Bella's waist and then apparated them both to the Malfoy Manor.

Once they had both arrived at the Malfoy Manor, Narcissa suddenly came running up to them and literally tackled Bella to the floor. "BELLA WHERE THE HECK WERE YOU I HAVE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU, AND IT WAS LIKE YOU DISAPPEARED OUT OF THIN AIR! THIS IS NOT A LAUGHING MATTER BELLATRIX! YOU COULD'VE BEEN KILLED! OR WORSE CAUGHT BY THE ORDER, OR EVEN THE MINISTRY AND TORTURED FOR INFORMATION!" While Narcissa was ranting, Voldemort was just standing awkwardly next to Bellatrix, who very quickly interrupted. "CISSY! CALM DOWN! I'm fine! I was with our Lord, and I am safe! there is nothing to worry about! I'm back and I will not be disappearing!-" "BUT YOU WERE GONE ALL NIGHT! YES BELLA! ALL NIGHT! WITHOUT EVEN A NOTE TO TELL ME WHERE YOU WERE!"

Before Narcissa literally attacked Bella, due to looking like she was ready to kill someone, Voldemort interrupted. "Narcissa, I know you were worried about Bellatrix, saying as she is a wanted woman-" Bellatrix then sent him a look of death at that moment. "yes Bella, I know you hate it but still, its one of those things, and Narcissa was just concerned for your wellbeing, and I don't blame her for it. but Bella is safe, and I don't see the need for you to go on a loud full on rant, that would wake the rest of the Manor." "Yes My Lord." Said Narcissa before calmly leaving the room, but not before shooting Bellatrix a look of death.

"Thank you Master, for well... Helping me deal with an angry Narcissa." Said Bellatrix, "Thats alright Bella, but I am afraid that I will have to leave you, don't worry I shall be back soon, I just have some business to attend to, i'll be back soon." Bellatrix sighed, "I know, and understand, private Dark Lord stuff?" Voldemort chuckled at her statement, "yes Bella, 'private Dark Lord stuff'" "Alright Mater, but, thank you again, for last night, it was beautiful." "Goodbye Bella, i'll see you soon" Said Voldemort, before dissaparating.

Once Voldemort had dissaparated, Bellatrix ran to her room and collapsed on her bed, still unable to believe what had hapened the night before, was The Dark Lord begining to have romantic feelings for her? or was this only a dream, and that she would wake up any second now?

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW XXX**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Finally an update from me! Sorry for taking literally ages to update, but I get really bad writers block, and well I woke up in the middle of the night at 4 am and I couldn't sleep so I wrote this chapter as well as going on twitter instead of sleeping because I got an idea, and I also got motivated (I'm proud and happy about that! :D) when writing this chapter I was listening to well... God knows what musiC, I was using the blinkbox music app (it's free and you and can create your own radio station with music you like) and it's awesome, and I've been listening to music from my childhood, like S Club 7, and The Spice Girls! Est. and it's been awesome! But before I write a disclaimer I would like to thank Larissa676 for sending me a list of prompts which did help me a lot! And I've just realised that I've been rambling on again! I am really sorry about this I talk way too much on fanfiction and twitter, and in real life, and I am very sorry about it! If you've read at his whole Authors Note so far, you deserve a cookie! *hands Internet cookies to anyone who has gotten this far in The Authors Note* Please Reas and Review! Your opinion means the world to me! And if you have any criticism please let me know so I can try to improve my writing! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE EPIC.Y AWESOME CHARACTERS MENTIONED THESE BELONG TO THE EPICNESS WHICH IS JK ROWLING AND WARNER BROTHERS, I ALS DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE BANDS MENTIONED IN THE AUTHORS NOTE, EVEN THOUGH I DID NOT USE ANY LYRICS FROM THEIR SONGS, AND I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PLACES (MAINLY GARROWAY FORREST PARK IN SCOTLAND). Also I apologise in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes as I wrote this chapter on my iPad. Ahh finally the end of this way too long authors note! On with the show!- xxx TheDarkMistressBellatrix**

Later that very same day Bellatrix awoke a few hours later due to falling asleep earlier, she decided to freshen up, to wake her up a little, so she decided to wear a new dress which she brought when she was out shopping with Narcissa, The dress was a Slytherin green, long sleeved, maxi-dress, which gave Bellatrix an excuse to wear her favourite pair of heels. She also made sure that her hair and make up was immaculate, by pinning it up in a complicated, Edwardian style, up-do, with a few tendrils falling beside her face.

When she walked downstairs, she passed Draco, who had a very surprised expression upon his face. "Draco, is everything alright?" Asked Bellatrix who was concerned about her nephews well being. "Yeah, everything's fine Aunt Bella, I just like the way how you've done your hair" Replied Draco before walking into his bedroom. "Strange" thought Bellatrix. "That wasn't normal for him, I should really tell Cissy about it, Oh My Merlon! I'm starting to get a maternal instinct! I'm turning not my mother!" She then screamed in her mind. "Wait a second why am I talking to myself, and screaming in my mind!? Gosh, this insanity from Azkaban is really getting to my head! But still, I knew I would be the one to turn into Mother, and Cissy was always like 'oh no Bella, I will most likely turn int mother, don't worry' and what's happened! I'M TURNING INTO MOTHER! Merlin, help me! STOP TALKING TO YOURSELF IN YOUR MIND!" Added Bellatrix in her mind.

As she kept walking, she didn't really know what room she was actually walking to, "yup, insanity has gotten to me,Nathan's Azkaban" said Bellatrix, accidentally aloud. As she turned once another corner, in the cold, dark hallways of the Malfoy Manor she bumped into Lucius, who ha head Bellatrix talking to herself, aloud. "Talking to yourself again, Bella?" No I was-" Bellatrix was trying to come up with a good excuse, but she then realised that she had to come to terms with the fact that she was talking to herself. "I thought so, insanity has really gotten to you, Bellatrix" "It is not my fault, but at least I was open about my loyalty to the Dark Lord." Said Bellatrix as she continued walking down the hall. Before she was completely out of sight, Lucius called after her and said "Narcissa is either in the library, or in the drawing room!" "Thanks Lucius!" Called Bellatrix before making her way towards the library.

When Bellatrix arrived inside the Library, she could not find Narcissa so she decided to pick up, a book, specialising on the Dark Arts, and she made her way down to the drawing room.

As she walked in Narcissa was sitting at the table writing some letters, so Bellatrix walked over, and say in her normal seat, at the head of the table, on the right hand side of the Dark Lords, even if a meeting wasn't even going on.

"Bella, just give me a minute so I can send these letters off, and then we can have tea" said Narcissa. " "Alright Cissy" responded Bellatrix, before starting to read her book.

A few moments later Narcissa ordered, an elf to bring her some tea, for both herself and Bellatrix, and once it had reappeared and served them Bellatrix finally put her book down. "I hate house elves" stated Bellatrix before taking a long sip of her tea, "I needed that, thank you Cissy". Narcissa could not hide her curiosity for any longer. "Bellatrix, what were you doing with the Dark Lord last night!? We're were you both!?" Asked a very curious Narcissa. "Just promise me one thing Narcissa, number one: do not tell anyone about what I am about to tell you because if you do, I may have to kill you. Number two: do not judge me about anything that we I've said, or done, and finally, number three: do not criticise me, it's my life, and I can deal with it myself, I'm a big girl. Alright?" Stated Bellatrix. "Yes, fine, fine, now can you please answer my questions!?" Asked an eager Narcissa. "Alright, Aright, wells, as you know, he did torture me, but I decided to confess my love for him." Narcissa gasped. "You didn't! Bellatrix are you crazy or something!" "I know, I know, and then he stopped, and he asked me to 'explain' what love is like and what it feels like, although that didn't really work, I then stated that love can and has saved people, by which I told him it saved me when I was stuck in Azkaban, that my love and my loyalty helped me to survive" "And what did he say after that?" "Well... At first he didn't really know what to say, but then he respondd to me by saying "I can not love, yet I feel so cold."" "How did you respond to that?" Asked Narcissa before taking a sip of her tea. " Well, at first I didn't really know what to say, but I then responded by telling him that my love can warm the coldness that he is feeling, and that if can heal and fill his emptiness, and that it could help him win this war, because we all know that it's love that has been saving the Potter boy all of these years. " "Well, yes that is very true" added Narcissa. "Then I honestly do not know how this happened, but he kissed me, tenderly" "Any good?" Asked Narcissa. "Very, but I am still very confused over what had driven him to kiss me". Narcissa nodded. "He then told me that when we win this war, and when it is over, he said he would make me his queen, his Dark Lady, or whatever that means, I don't know, I was still getting over the kiss I think, but I agreed anyway. "Maybe he means that when the war is over, and we've won it, he will take you as his wife or something like that?" Said Narcissa. "Yeah, maybe, although I think that is very unlikely." Responded Bellatrix.

"He then told me after I had asked him was was to happen to Rodolphus, and after he healed me, that he had Been thinking of a reason to kill Rodolphus because he hasn't been as good of a servant as the others have and he has been waiting because he didn't want his death to effect me, which I thought was very sweet of him. And then I told him that I only married him because it was what was expected of me, but I haven't really done what society said was expected of me, and he agreed but he said that's why he admits me so much, and I was practically melting on the inside because of this, and he then told me he wanted to show me something, so I followed him, and he apparatus us to 'Garroway Forest Park' in Scotland, and he told me that he brought me there because the first time he came, he could not stop thinking of me because he admires me so much. And it was so beautiful there, a d the stars were so clear." "Maybe he brought you there because you're named after a star?" Said Narcissa, "Yeah, maybe." Added Bellatrix. "He then lead me over to a bench and we both sat down, and I told him that I didn't understand what he was trying to say to me, and he then told me that he didn't know, and that he apologised for it, and then he opened his arms for me, so I just layer in his rms, looking up at the stars until, sleep took over me." "Oh this sounds very romantic" said Narcissa. "Oh trust me, it was, it was." Respondd BellTrix as she looked into thin air for a minute "Bellatrix?" "Oh yes right! Sorry Cissy, then this morning I woke up in his arms, but I didn't risk moving because I didn't want to wake him up, and I just enjoyed being in his arms, and I decided to take in my surroundings now that it was daylight, then when he woke up he pulled me closer, which I enjoyed, and asked if I liked it there, which I responded I did, and I told him how it reminded me of the life I had before Azkaban, and. Said how I would go there again if he ever fell again because I'd search for him, and he liked how loyal I am and he told me Bella, you are my most faithful servant, and I do believe you, this is why I am able to confide in you like this, I wouldn't be able to with any other. And there is a reason why people including myself call you my most faithful servant and my best lieutenant" which made me cry tears of joy. And when he asked me what was wrong, I said I was crying tears of joy, and that it was an honour to hear him say all of those things about me, and he then responded by saying that he says them because they're true." "That's so sweet" Added Narcissa. "I know, I then asked if he was feeling alright because this is not normal Dark Lord behaviour, and he said he was fine, nothing to worry about then he said we should come here, because you would be worried, which you are and then we apparatus back here. And well... You know the rest of it Cissy."

Narcissa paused for a moment, and finished her tea, before analysing all f the information that Bellatrix had just told her. "Bellatrix" Said Narcissa "Yes Cissy?" "I think that the Dark Lord may be falling for you." "What are you talking about he said he can't love!" "Yes but, he might not have known what love felt like" "hmm, very true, that is a strong possibility" Said Bellatrix.

Suddenly Bellatrix felt her Dark Mark burning, her Lord needed her! "Sorry Cissy, Our Lord is calling me, I'll talk to you later, bye!" Said Bellatrix very quickly before dissaparating to her Lord's side.

**Please Read and Review!- xxx TheDarkMistressBellatrix**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: FINALLY AN UPDATE! Sorry for not updating Guys, I've been really busy (not really) sorry guys... but I WENT ON THE HARRY POTTER STUDIO TOUR! AND IT WAS F-ING AMAZING! (sorry not swearing, in case young children are reading!) I WENT IN FANCY DRESS AND I DRESSED AS BELLATRIX, AND IT WAS AWESOME! AND I GOT A PICTURE ON A BROOM! AND I BROUGHT A BELLATRIX WAND, BELLATRIX POSTER AND A SLYTHERIN BOOK MARK! ANND I CRIED WHEN I SAW THE BELLATRIX DRESS AND WIGS! BECAUSE HELENA DNA! (Sorry guys i'm a huge Helenaist) but honestly! I cried so much! and if you guys want to see pictures I've uploaded them on my twitter helenaisaqueen . And i've been on twitter way too much over the summer! yayyy! lol, I'm crazy, crazy, insane! hahahaa. But you guys deserve an update, and no more rambling on from me... Sorry I couldn't handle it! I'm really talkative in real life and, on twitter, and in person! But still... I am a fangirl, so this is normal, and when writing this chapter I had my phone playing music on shuffle so... yahh, i don't really know or even remember what Music I was listening to, BUT! CELINE DION RELEASED HER NEW SINGLE "LOVED ME BACK TO LIFE" AND OH YEAH! ITS EPICLYAMAZINGLYAWESOME! AND HER ALBUM LOVED ME BACK TO LIFE IS COMING OUT SOON! AND ITS HER FIRST ENGLISH ALBUM IN SIX YEARS! 6 YEARS! THATS LIKE FROM PHILOSOPHERS STONE TO HALF BLOOD PRINCE! Sorry... Celine fangirling over, but I would recommend listening to it, search it on youtube! (DO IT!) it really reminds me of Bella/Bellamort. hehe, sorry another long Authors note from me... sorry! HAVE A COOKIE IF YOU'VE READ ALL OF THIS AUTHORS NOTE! (WITHOUT SKIPPING) *HANDS WHITE CHOCOLATE CHIP INTERNET COOKIES TO EVERYONE WHO HAS THIS AUTHORS NOTE AND WHO HAS REVIEWED* (THE COOKIE TYPE WAS Larissa676's IDEA!) GRRR, SORRY I'M RAMBLING ON ONCE AGAIN! Okay, now please remeber to Read and Review, because your reviews motivate me to carry on writing so basically more reviews=more updates (and faster ones if school isn't being a b**** and if I'm motivated!) xxx- TheDarkMistressBellatrix  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR PLACES MENTIONED, THESE BELONG TO QUEEN JK ROWLING AND WARNER BROS! THE STUDIO TOUR BELONGS TO WARNER BROS, AND CELINE DION'S NEW ALBUM AND SINGLE "LOVED ME BACK TO LIFE" BELONG TO BOTH CELINE DION, AND HER RECORD COMPANY AND SIA (WHO WROTE THE SONG!)... ahhh... finally over! anyway! On With The Show!**

Once Bellatrix had apparated to her Lord's side she realized that she was not in the Malfoy Manor anymore, once she had realized that she was in the old abandoned Riddle Manor, where her Master had based the Death Eaters during the first wizarding war. Bellatrix then decided to walk through the cold, dark abandoned corridors, towards Voldemort's study, expecting him to be in his study pondering over an old book of some sort. But when she arrived at the door to his study, she knocked but received no answer, so she lightly pushed the door open, as it was on a ledge, but she saw nothing there. His study was immaculately tidy, with all the books in his bookshelf, and his desk was tidy, which was unlike him. As he was not in his study Bellatrix decided to exit the room, very quickly and quietly, and she decided to walk towards her own room, which she stayed in until she got married and moved out to live with Rodolphus in his manor.

Once she arrived outside of her room, she quietly pushed the door open, and all the memories came flooding back to her, the training sessions with The Dark Lord, when her husband proposed, when she was first marked. she soon walked over to her dressing table, and was surprised to find that nothing in her old jewelry box had been stolen, all of the treasures that a daughter of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black would have were all still, there. She also found that all of her books that she was given by Voldemort during her training were still in perfectly good condition. She then looked underneath her old bed, and fount out that her old photo album was there, also in very good condition, and it still contained all of the photo's which Bellatrix had taken with Andromeda with her disowned sisters face burned out.

A few minutes later, when Bellatrix was reminiscing over her memories she suddenly heard a quiet knock at the door. She quickly and quietly took out her wand as was ready to shoot a spell at whoever it was. As the door knob turned, and opened, she quickly and quietly shot a stunning in the direction of the door, in which Voldemort deflected very easily. "A stunner Bella, really? I would have expected at least a Crucio coming from you Bella." Said an amused Voldemort. "I'm sorry Master" responded Bellatrix quietly, while bowing her head, as a gesture of respect. "It's fine Bella, I was wondering what had happened to you, I summoned you half an hour ago, and it is very unlike you to ignore a summoning." "I'm sorry Master, I apparated, and you were not in your study, so I walked around for a bit, then I entered my room, and began reminiscing over old memories. I am very sorry, I shall accept any punishment that you wish to bestow upon me." answered Bellatrix. "I will not punish you this time Bella, but just make sure that there is not a next time". Bellatrix quietly muttered "yes My Lord."

"Now I'm sure you're wondering why I decided to summon you here tonight." Said Voldemort, his blood red eyes lingering over Bella's figure, which was sitting on her old bed. Bellatrix nodded quickly and quietly. "I summoned you because I would like your opinion on some battle plans which I have drawn up, and I thought I could do with a second opinion, and they do call you my best lieutenant, which you are." Bellatrix blushed. "Alright then, where are these battle plans that you've drawn up?" Asked Bellatrix as she stood up off of her old bed. "They're are in the library, I think you can remember where that is" said Voldemort as he quickly and quietly apparated.

Bellatrix took a minute to remember where the library was, and she then quickly apparated to her Lord's side. "My Lord?" Called Bellatrix as she apparated into the large Library of the Riddle Manor. The Dark Lord's library was full of books containing the Darkest of magic, and spells and curses. Bellatrix then remembered having once enjoyed this library and spending many of one's spare time, spending hours reading the Dark Lord's books. Suddenly Bella let out a a small shriek as she felt someone's arms suddenly wrap around her waist and pull her in their direction. She then realized that it was Voldemort, and that he had pulled her over to one of his many work tables, where he had his battle plans spread across the table. "My Lord, I'm sorry for shrieking, I didn't know it was you" explained an embarrassed Bellatrix. "It's fine, nothing to worry about, now, what do you think about these battle plans Bella?" Asked Voldemort.

Bellatrix took a few moments to read through all of his battle plans. "Well Master, if I were you, I would not keep all of our best duellists at the back, I would keep them closer to you, for your protection of course, and if we were to swap Nott for Malfoy and Crabbe and Goyle for my husband and his brother, I'm sure we will be a lot more successful." Voldemort thought for a second. Bellatrix was right, why didn't he think of that? "Yes, I think I shall do that, thank you Bella, for your help." Replied Voldemort who with a flick of his wand had changed the battle plans.

"Was there anything else you wanted me for My Lord?" Asked Bellatrix. Voldemort thought for a moment, once again. "No, I will summon you if I do, but Bella," "Yes Master?" "Prepare for a muggle raid anytime soon." "Yes Master, and My Lord, Can I-" "Yes you can take some of your belongings from your room back to the Malfoy Manor if you wish" Replied Voldemort. "Thank you Master" Said Bellatrix before walking back to her room, and picking up her jewelry box, before dissaparating to the Malfoy Manor.

**Please Read and Review! xxx- TheDarkMistressBellatrix**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: HEY GUYS! IM BACK! *TACKLE HUGS ANYONE WHO IS STILL READING THIS!* I MISSED YOU GUYS! AND WRITING ICNLYIFSC! GCSE'S REALLY DO TAKE A LOT OUT OF YOU! lol im going to stop typing in caps, sorry *pouts* well, as I am writing bthis I am in my school library listening to Emilie Autumn... so Yahh... and my best friend isnt in school today SO IM A LONER! *cries* oh well, enough of my rambling, lol this is the shortest Authors note I think I ever have done, okay, and as always please read and REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW! when we log in, we have a traffic stats section where we can see how many people are reading our fics, and I can see loads of you, but i'm only geting, like either one or two reviews (Thanks Livvy xx) so please review. OH and this chapter is rated T due to swearing. Okay Bye. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR PLACES MENTIONED, THEY BELONG TO NTHE TOTAL EPICNESS WHICH IS JK ROWLING AND WANER BROS. REVIEW!**

Once Bellatrix had arrived back home, at the Malfoy Manor, with her old Jewelry box in hand, she walked up to her room and placed it on her dressing table. She then sat at her dressing table opened it, and looked through one of its many hidden compartments and found the letters that she exchanged with the Dark Lord, when she was younger before she got married. Reading them back and smiling at the happy memories, she placed the box away, and went to find Narcissa.

Once she had arrived in the drawing room, she found Narcissa writing countless owls to send to many different groups of people, including families, who were very high up in pureblood society. "Cissa... what are you doing?" Asked Bellatrix, who had just walked in and had taken a seat next to Narcissa. "Just sending out invites for a dinner party which I am going to be holding, the one we hold every year, remember Bella?" Replied Narcissa "Drat. I need to get a dress" Thought Bellatrix. "And yes, you need to get a dress" Added Narcissa. "its like you read my mind" mumbled Bellatrix, as she walked over to see the guest list. "What was that Bella?" Asked Narcissa "Oh, nothing, nothing to worry about Cissa" Replied Bellatrix, adding a few names of death eaters on to the guest list, as well as the Dark Lord's.

"What did the Dark Lord want?" Asked Narcissa. "Oh nothing important, just wanted me to go over some battle plans with him, thats all." Narcissa raised an eyebrow. "Its not THAT Cissa. we haven't been like that since the first war!" "YOU WHAT, THE FIRST WAR!?" ... "sit" was all Bellatrix could say, before running out of the room, to her room.

Once Bellatrix was in her room, she quickly locked the door, and placed a silencing charm around her room, while she went to sort out her dresses, to see if she could find something suitable for this "dinner party" or more like ball, for Narcissa's sake, and so that peoplke would suspect for her to be asleep.

"Damn Azkaban" repeated Bellatrix over and over again, as most of her dresses wouldn't fit her, because she lost so much weight in prison or "this fit me fourteen years ago! "

Not soon afterwards though, she decided to go through her old jewellery box, and she opened, the neatly folded letters from her lord and began to read. She then decided to neatly place them at the bottom of her bedside table, and she then opened her book, and began to read, though due to the silencing charm she had placed over the room, she was oblivious to the fact that. Narcissa was currently knocking on her door.

Once Bellatrix had finished reading her book, she finally removed the silencing charm, opened the door, and allowed Narcissa to come in. "Bella! I have been knocking on this door for half an hour!" "Silencing charm Cissy". Responded Bellatrix as she made her way to the dining hall to sit through an awkwardly quiet dinner.

After dinner, Bella decided to go to the library and picked up another book, this time, it was a romance novel, in which her late mother had left for her. After leaving the library, and quickly returning her book. She went to bed, started her new book, and then went to bed, and dreamed of herself, in the place if the heroine of the book, with the hero being the Dark Lord...

**A/N: OKAY GUYS! I know this chapter is very short and it most likely really sucks! But I began writing this at a school lunchtime, and then the library closed so I am finishing this at 8:38 at night! So... Yah. And please remember to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW (please and thank you!) and guys I do appreciate your reviews they do mean a lot to me, and they can help me to learn what I need to do to improve my writing. Okay. Bye.- xxx TheDarkMistressBellatrix (p.s. I am thinking of changing my pen name to AFemaleWarrior, what would you guys think? Xx) (p.p.s I'm sorry for typos I first started writing this in school, and I am currently finishing it off on my iPad xx.)**


End file.
